kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Kar of Dirkson
Al Kar '''(officially: ''His Royal Highness, Prince-Consort Al Kar of Dirkson, Prince of North Saint Peter'') 'is a Piston Cup champion who is in the Piston Cup since 2006 and the Prince-Consort of the Kingdom of Dirkson, being the husband of the Crown Princess Mariana. History Sponsors He was sponsored by Beach in the 2006 Piston Cup Season till the 2012 Piston Cup Season. From then on,he was sponsored by Fusion and Flame in the 2013-2014 Piston Cup Season respectively. In 2015,he created a sponsor called Lover which is sponsoring him. The other sponsors he had, co-sponsors him from 2015 onwards. As his company, Lover was successful in 2015, he decided to buy another company, 4M which sponsors Alec Närikgaston Relationships He is one of the grand-child of Mode Kar and son of Fal Kan. Al is married to Mariana Sonica and they have a son, Drake Kar. Apart that, he has other family members in the piston cup such as Ali Kar. 2006 Piston Cup Season Kar started as a rookie in this season although he was not the only one. He won the piston cup that season and was the rookie sensation. He had no crew chief but had a hauler and some pitties. 2007-2009 Piston Cup Season During these three seasons, he did not won any piston cup but had a good placement. In the 2007 Piston Cup Season, he finished second behind a rookie, in the 2008 in third position and lastly in the 2009 Piston Cup Season, he finished fourth. For the 2000 veteran racers, that became tough but Al helped them to stay in the race. 2010-2011 Piston Cup Season These two seasons, Al ended at the 10th and 3rd spot respectively in the 2010 and 2011 Season. Although there was a decline in his ranking, he proved to be a good racer. Al Kar racing in front of Strip Weathers Jr. in the 2017 Piston Cup Season. 2011 National Grand-Prix Al along with all the others racers from different categories in his country participated in the National Grand Prix. Although it was tough, he finished at the 3rd spot in the National Grand Prix. 2012 Piston Cup Season In that season, everything changed in the racing world. New rookies appeared in mass and most of the veteran racers were replaced or fired during the 2011 Piston Cup holidays. Al was shocked when he came back and saw all the new rookies. He finished at the 14th place. 2013 Piston Cup Season That season was hard and he was one of the racers who formed part of the Big One at Cal Speedway and was penalized for some races.In addition to this, Al's crew chief and grand-father, the one time piston cup winner, Mode Kar passed away which took time and affected him. He returned for the last race of the season and finally ended at the 21st place. 2014 Piston Cup Season He did not compete fully in the piston cup as he was part of the Wreck at Motor Oil Speedway which pushed him out for the rest of the season. While he could not compete, he joined Bernie Gain in his training. Thus, Al ended at the 19th place for the 2014 Season although he did not compete in much of the races nor in the last piston cup race of the season. Even though Al decided not to compete in the last race of the season, he went to see the race and see the winner. 2015 Piston Cup Season Many critics made reference that it was maybe Al's last season as he could not keep up with a good placement and even that there were new rookies on track. When he came with his hauler for the 1st race of the season, everyone thought that he was a next generation racer who was coming but it was Al and his paint job changed. He told the media that he decided to sponsor himself with his own company, Lover. Al did not crash at all that season and finished at the 9th place astonishing both critics and fans! 2016 Piston Cup Season He did crash at the beginning of the season but proved to be a fierce racer. He befriended Kiara Rates after the crash and together they took some inspiration from Mode Kraig and trained. Al finished at the 7th place keeping a good placement which some of the critics called "The New Al Era". World Grand Prix 2016 After the 2016 Piston Cup Season, The other next-generations of racers alongside the veteran racers were chosen for a World Grand Prix which was held every year. It was the 4th edition.It was mentioned in the press that during the competition, Al's father, a seven time piston cup winner would act as his crew chief but as he fell ill some time before the WGP 2016, Al had no crew chief and had to rely on himself. He participated in the WGP 2016 where he was one of the front-runners in most of the races.He even won a prize for being 4th place in a race. It was a great thing indeed as it was the World Grand Prix(so many racers)! He is the only male in his category (piston cup) to be placed in the Top 10 in a race.He also won several other prizes.Not only this,at the end he was the winner of the WGP 2016! Unlike the other racers who announced their retirement after the WGP 2016, Al said that he would continue racing. 2017 Piston Cup Season He finished 2nd that season and was offered the 2017 Piston Cup by his close best-friend Patrick Hiran. This marked the 1st year (after 2012 to 2016) that any veteran won. They both celebrated it along with their crew,friends,families and the veteran racers. World Grand Prix 2017 He is the crew chief of Kiara Rates during the WGP 2017. 2018 Piston Cup Season He has passed the Qualifications and ended at the 4th place, the highest for any veteran. Titles and Honors * January 15, 2012 - Today: ''His Royal Highness, Prince-Consort Al Kar of Dirkson, Prince of North Saint Peter Prince Consort's Crown.png|Prince Consort's Crown Prince-Consort Al Kar Monogram.png|Prince-Consort Al Kar Monogram Category:Royal House of Sonica Category:Royalty Category:Princes